


Roaring Lads encounter two Nob Boys

by braigwen_s



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Childhood, Cockbill Street Roaring Lads, Humor, POC Sam Vimes, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Samuel Vimes, aged Child, shouting "Run, white boy, run!" at Havelock Vetinari.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari & Samuel Vimes, Lord Downey & Havelock Vetinari, Lupine Wonse & Havelock Vetinari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Roaring Lads encounter two Nob Boys

The Cockbill Street Roaring Lads were minding their own business playing in the street and preparing for the next agreed-upon brawl with the gang on the next street. They were utterly unprepared for the sight of a Fancy Lad dressed all in black, about their age, racing across the rooftops in the direction of Nob Street while the schoolbells rung across the river. After barely half a second, they all started shouting abuse (because he was a Fancy Lad going to Nob School) and encouragement (because he was a boy about their age).

“Go on, bruh, get that education!” screamed Wonse.

Sam shouted “Run, white boy, run!”

(The student in question distinguished none of this and couldn't have selected the boys screaming at him in a line-up, but, nevertheless, it's very funny to the universe as a whole.)

About half a minute after that, another bigger and stronger student with blond hair and a Real Mean Look (the Roaring Lads are experts on Real Mean Looks) came running on the same rooftops. He went to leap over the street and wreck their poor mums' washing lines, but then he stopped, looked down at the Cockbill Street Roaring Lads and bellowed in the nobbiest voice they’d ever heard.

"Which way did he go?"

“Ain’t no snitch!” Sam shouted up.

(Some people have been some other peoples' guards for longer than either may, decades into the future, hypothetically imagine.)

Wonse pointed, and got a coin thrown down for his troubles. Instantly, the boys converged on him, fighting for the money, and the Fancy Lads and their Fancy Assassin School were forgotten.


End file.
